


I have no title this is just a cute date fic

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Other, Picnics, this was cute & then I had to add a little spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: Picnic dates are the best dates.





	I have no title this is just a cute date fic

"What's all this about?" The Exarch all but stumbles out of the tower as he tries to keep up with your rapid pace.

  
With how the Warrior had burst into the tower with a huge basket in hand, he had hardly been given any time to figure out what was going on.

  
"I simply wanted you to enjoy a nice afternoon _outside_ of the tower. You stay cooped up in there too much." A low noise almost like a scoff is heard in response, and you're almost certain that the Exarch is _pouting._

  
"I do not. I simply find comfort in not feeling as if I might pass out at any moment."

  
There's another jab you want to make about him taking too many cat naps, but you bite your tongue on that one.

  
"That may be true, but a little stroll into Lakeland won't tire you out too much. I'll carry you back if I have to."

  
You smirk over your shoulder at him, finding that he's now blushing immensely at such implications.

  
It doesn't take long for you to lead them to the designated area which is a small clearing amidst the trees with a view of the lake nearby. The basket is then set down, contents unpacked to decorate a checkered blanket on the ground with a small arrangement of food.

  
"A...picnic?"

  
The Exarch questions in his moment of realization, and there's no stopping the blush that reforms again.

  
"Yes a picnic."

  
"Is this also a-" He starts but cuts himself off and shakes his head. Instead he takes a seat across from you, watching intently as you reveal the contents of sandwiches and sweets.

  
As you both start to indulge on the simple lunch, you allow yourself to observe the scenery. It's quite peaceful with the purple petals falling from the trees. Only then do you piece together what the Exarch wanted to ask beforehand.

  
With a smile forming, you finish off another small sandwich before speaking.

  
"Were you asking if this is a date?"

  
The conversation comes to a halt as you have to make sure the Exarch doesn't choke on his food. After you're sure he's _okay_ ( despite his face now displaying a cute shade of pink ), you settle back down a little closer to him than before.

  
"Sorry about that." He mumbles a quick apology while trying to regain his composure.

"It's okay." Flustering him always proves to be such a simple task, but you do love that about him. "My intention was to give us both a break really, but I will also say that I might've had ulterior motives."

  
There's a long pause as you distract yourself by picking away the crust on one of your sandwiches. You don't meet the Exarch's gaze even though you know it's set on you.

  
"O-Oh - is that so? What kind of motives?"

  
It's then the rest of their lunch is completely forgotten. You set down the plate and shift a little closer to him on the blanket.

  
"You know...this backdrop makes you look really pretty."

  
The Exarch is thrown for a loop at the compliment. He reaches up to tug some on the front of his hood, unable to hide the pink that rises on his cheeks.

  
"I think that's supposed to be my line."

  
A laugh bubbles up from you at that, and you decide to stop playing games.

Reaching for one of the milk chocolate-covered strawberries, you indulge in a bite to one, looking at the Exarch as the sweetness lingers on your tongue.

  
“Do you want to taste?”

  
Bits of chocolate remain on your fingers from where you held the strawberry. As you lick some of it off, he’s rendered speechless. In an attempt to regain composure, he reaches for a white chocolate one to try for himself.

  
“They’re quite lovely.”

  
“You have a little something there.”

Leaning in a bit you point it out, a small bit of chocolate just shy of his lips.

Before he can go to wipe it off, you slyly tilt your head in to flick your tongue on the spot.

  
“T-Thank you.” He half-chokes out, not entirely prepared for the way you smile and lean back in seconds later with another strawberry.

  
“Do you want to share one?”

  
The Exarch opens his mouth to question the method but it snaps back closed as he realizes the implication. All he can do is nod numbly as you carefully place the strawberry between both of your mouths and both manage to make a small nip on the sides of it, mostly only breaking off the chocolate.

  
You let out a noise of approval from the taste, and the strawberry falls somewhere on the blanket between you two. It’s then that the Exarch glances down to your lips. The tension prickles the air, and you make a move that will ultimately leave it up to him to close the distance.

  
With your hand moving to gently grip on the front of his cloak, you meet his gaze, and it’s then that he finally tilts his head in to kiss you. Initially it’s soft, seeking out how much you might want. But it only takes you gripping at his cloak a little harder for him to card his hands into your hair, claiming your mouth with a deeper kiss that has you whimpering his name.

  
You become utterly needy and he must sense it, because soon enough he’s pushing you back onto the blanket to straddle your hips with the sweetness of such kisses leaving you light-headed with adoration.

The weight of him against you feels all too _right_ , and you find yourself unable to resist running your hands over his back to his hips, your touch encouraging him to rub some against you. It’s electrifying, your legs spreading more as you both seek out more of that friction.

  
Although it’s cut short with someone coughing rather loudly nearby.

  
You both look up to see Lyna standing there. She only spares a single glance your way before curtly turning around and speaking up.

  
“Pardon the intrusion, but there is a heightened presence of Sin Eaters in the area. I knew you two were out here so I wanted to stop by and suggest returning to the city soon.”

  
As you two scramble to get off one another and recompose yourselves, the Exarch laughs nervously as if to try and keep the situation from becoming too awkward.

  
“Very well Lyna thank you. I apologize for…well that.”

  
“It’s no problem.”

  
Once she’s out of hearing distance, you can’t help but to cover your face with your hands in embarrassment. Even then you can’t control the laughter that follows.

  
“That wasn’t exactly part of the plan.”

You say apologetically as he has managed to calm down his blush for now.

There’s still the reality they have to face upon returning to the Crystarium.

“I figured.”

  
The Exarch smiles again even wider than before as you’re both still experiencing that high from your intimate exchange.

You both decide to pack everything up and head back. Although on the way back, you’re certain to keep one hand free so you can hold his hand.


End file.
